For Ticket to Brazil
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Demi sebuah tiket ke Brazil yang dimiliki Kiba, aku rela melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehku. Menciumnya? Mencium seseorang yang telah aku taksir selama ini. Sepertinya aku memang telah gila karena mengikuti permainan teman-temanku/Narusaku Always/OOC/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing **_**Of course**_** Narusaku**

**Out of Character/ Many mistakes here/ Mainstream story/Story from me**

**Hope You'll like it.**

**...**

**For Ticket to Brazil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memulai aktifitas pagi dengan mood yang bagus akan selalu berdampak bagus pula untuk jam-jam setelahnya. Tapi untuk pagi ini rasanya tak berlaku dalam daftar kamus kehidupanku.

Marah-marahnya Kaasan padaku pagi tadi memulai segala hal bentuk kesialanku selanjutnya. Awalnya aku sempat bersikap tenang setelah melihat Kaasan tak lagi memarahiku karena kebodohanku melupakan janji yang kemarin ku buat untuk menjemput Konohamaru, adikku. Tapi setelah melihat koran berita pagi ini, rasanya emosiku mulai menguar dengan mudahnya.

Disana tercetak dengan jelas tulisan yang intinya mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dua orang tengah beruntung mendapatkan tiket gratis menonton pertandingan piala dunia di Brasil, lengkap dengan perjalanan dan akomodasi.

'_Hanya gara-gara membeli minuman bersoda mereka bisa ke Brasil? Tak bisa dipercaya.'_

Hampir saja aku merobek-robek kertas berisi banyak deretan kata itu sebelum kemudian Ayahku merebutnya dari tanganku. Menggeretukan beberapa kata padaku karena aku hampir menghancurkan koran yang belum sempat dibacanya.

Sebenarnya, aku juga punya tabungan yang lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar berangkat ke Brasil dan melihat Tim yang ku dukung berlaga. Tapi, rasanya sayang jika aku hambur-hamburkan tabungan untuk hal seperti itu.

Keluargaku pun juga bukan dari keluarga tak mampu. Kami hidup dengan berkecukupan lebih. Tapi mengingat tabiat _Kaasan_ yang sangat _protect_ terhadap anak-anaknya, aku meragukan bisa mendapat tiket dari mereka. Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan _Kaasan _masih saja bersikap aku seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun yang perlu selalu diawasi. Apa tidak memalukan jika setiap jalan dengan teman-temanmu, sebuah telepon masuk hanya menanyakan kamu dimana, kenapa belum pulang. Aku rasa, Kaasan memang terlalu berlebihan.

Huh, tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangiku.

Oke, lupakan soal itu. Aku belum menyelesaikan cerita kesialanku hari ini.

Gara-gara berita dikoran tadi, aku berangkat sekolah dengan wajah tertekuk malas. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya menggerutukan sesuatu yang tak jelas hingga tak jarang banyak yang menoleh kearahku dengan alis bertaut.

Aku iri sekali pada dua orang yang beruntung itu. Kenapa bukan aku yang mendapatkannya?

Nah, kesialanku berikutnya terjadi karena kebodohkanku sendiri yang berjalan santai menuju kesekolah tanpa tahu waktu sekarang tengah bergerak pada titik yang tak seharusnya. Aku hanya bingung pertama kali mendapati suasana sekolahku yang biasa ramai kini terlihat sepi. Bergerak tanpa dosa, kulirikan mata melihat jam dipergelangan tanganku.

Menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja kubuat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolahku. Tak peduli bunyi berisik yang tercipta karena hentakan dari sepatuku. Aku tak boleh terlambat.

Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan rekor satu bulanku tanpa terlambat dan jika kali ini aku sampai terlambat, ku pastikan koran yang membuat moodku drop hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Koran itu akan hancur.'_ Aku berteriak dalam hati setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas yang harusnya kumasuki sepuluh menit lalu kini tertutup rapat. Benar-benar rapat. Menandakan aku tak mungkin menerobos masuk.

Hancur sudah semuanya.

Memutar langkah, dengan lesu aku berjalan mencoba mencari tempat untuk istirahat, lebih tepatnya untuk bersembunyi. Tak mungkinkan aku berkeliaran disekolah saat jam pelajaraan tengah berlangsung?

Baru saja aku mengeluarkan ponsel miliku untuk mengirimkan pesan pada sahabatku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat beberapa murid berbeda tingkat denganku tengah melakukan penelitian di taman sekolah.

Disana memang banyak murid laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi entah mengapa bola mataku seolah hanya terfokus pada satu orang yang tengah tertawa dengan beberapa temannya. Beginikah rasanya jadi seorang pengagum rahasia?

Sebenarnya aku dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya semasa sekolah dasar. Tapi waktu itu dia hanya tertawa saja tanpa memberi jawaban. Tak menganggap serius. Tentu saja, waktu itu kami masih terlalu kecil untuk masalah cinta-cintaan. Tapi setelahnya, saat aku memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, kami berdua perlahan menjauh. Dia dengan dunianya sendiri dan akupun begitu.

Dan sejujurnya aku sendiri selalu merasa bingung. Kenapa selalu bisa satu sekolah dengannya tapi untuk sekedar menyapa pun sangat susah? Apa karena kepopulerannya disekolah?

Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Lebih baik aku pergi ke ruang ganti basket dan menormalkan moodku disana. Tempat itu pasti sepi karena tak ada jadwal latihan untuk hari ini.

_Pagi yang kacau._

.

.

.

Suasana ruang ganti yang begitu sepi ternyata membuatku ketiduran. Dan saat melihat jam tanganku, ternyata sudah masuk waktu istirahat. Bergegas aku merapikan seragam sekolahku dan melangkah pergi.

Sialnya lagi diriku. Sampai didepan kelas, aku tak mendapati satu muridpun disana. Tak ingin ambil pusing aku duduk dibangku ku dan menyandarkan kepala malas diatas meja.

Tak sampai lima menit, aku melihat Kiba datang seorang diri dengan membawa dua minuman kaleng. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku lalu duduk diruang kosong disampingku.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" dia bertanya datar sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya.

"Tak ada. Kau tak tanya kenapa aku terlambat?" ujarku malas.

"Masalah klasik. Paling-paling karena moodmu itu." Sahabatku itu dengan mudah menebaknya. "Ini untukmu." Ia mendorong satu kaleng minuman utuh tepat dihadapanku. Aku menegakkan tubuh, menautkan alis melihat kearahnya.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" tak biasanya sahabatku satu ini memberikan minuman cuma-cuma seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Lihatlah sekarang dia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuk belakangnya kaku. "Bantu aku ya?" ia mengedipkan satu mata kearahku.

Aku hampir muntah mendengar nada permintaan dari Kiba yang terdengar seperti seorang gadis genit tengah merayu. "Hentikan itu Kiba. Kau membuatku mual."

"Oke. Tapi kamu harus membantuku." Ia menatapku penuh harap.

"Memang apa? Cepat katakan." Ujarku tak sabaran.

Kiba terlihat menarik nafas, membuatku memutar bola mata malas. Kelakuannya sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Tadi dikantin aku dan Ino bertaruh dengan neji dan Shikamaru."

"Lalu masalahnya apa Kiba?"

"Aku menjadikanmu objek taruhan." Kiba terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajahku yang berubah.

Mataku melotot tajam. Apa tadi dia bilang? Membuatku jadi objek taruhan?

"Memang apa yang kalian inginkan dariku sampai menjadikanku objek taruhan?" aku mencoba meredam emosiku yang sempat menguar. Aku tak mau moodku bertambah buruk karena kebodohan mereka.

"Kami bertaruh kamu untuk mencium seseorang. Jika kamu bisa melakukannya aku dan Ino akan menang dan kami bisa mendapatkan tiket liburan ke Eropa. Tapi jika kamu sampai tak melakukannya, tamatlah riwayat kami karena harus mentraktir Neji dan Shikamaru dua bulan penuh. Jadi bantulah.."

Aku mendengus kasar. "Tak masalah." Jawabku yakin. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri belum pernah berciuman. Kiba terlihat berbinar mendengarnya. "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Aku buru-buru mendorong tubuhnya yang hendak memelukku.

"Dasar gila." Desisku. Ia nampak mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Tapi tunggu dulu..."Kiba mengeluarkan buntalan kertas dari dalam saku celanannya. "Tadi Neji memberiku kertas ini. Katanya disini tertulis nama orang yang harus kamu cium."

Aku membolakan mata. "Kenapa orangnya harus ditentukan, bodoh? Aku kira memilih sendiri."

Kiba nampak membuka buntalan kertas itu dan membacanya tanpa memperdulikanku. "Sepertinya ini akan mudah. Kamu bukankan berteman dengannya?" Kiba meletakan kertas yang telah terbuka itu dimeja depanku. Aku meruduk, membaca nama yang tertulis disana.

"Apa?" teriakku tanpa sadar. "Kalian menyuruhku menciumnya. Kalian sudah benar-benar gila. Aku tak mau." aku harus mencium orang yang selama ini ku taksir? Mereka sepertinya ingin membuatku mati muda.

"Oh ayolah."

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan ini apa kamu bisa menolak?" aku melirik pada Kiba. Sebuah tiket berada di tangannya, melambai-lambai kearahku.

Tiket Belanda vs Spanyol.

"Sial, kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkannya Kiba?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kiba tersenyum bangga.

"Kamu tak baca berita dikoran? Salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapatkan tiket itu adalah aku."

Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak menyangka Kiba bisa seberuntung itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kamu bisa tiket ini untukmu. Tapi kalau tidak mau, lebih baik aku jual saja."

Aku terpaku. Ini benar-benar sulit. Tapi tak apalah demi ke Brazil dan bisa melihat Tim _Orange_ bertanding, akan aku lakukan apapun itu. Termasuk menghilangkan rasa maluku dan menerima konsekuensi yang aku akan dapat karena berani menciumnya.

"Oke baiklah. "

"_Deal_?" tanya Kiba antusias sembari mengarahkan tangannya padaku.

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

Aku meremas tanganku dengan gugup. Aku benar-benar tak tahu akan berakhir dengan seperti apa nanti jika aku berani menciumnya. Apa nanti dia marah padaku atau lebih parah memukulku?

Tapi mengingat tiket yang dipegang Kiba aku tak ingin mundur begitu saja. Aku harus melakukannya dan mendapatkan tiket itu. Tekadku sudah bulat.

Aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan mereka benar-benar disana, bersembunyi tak jauh dariku. Memastikan aku berhasil atau tidak. Aku tak pernah tahu jika teman-temanku bisa sebrengsek itu.

Menghela nafas, ku putuskan untuk meneruskan langkah. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran telah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa melihat dirinya tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Aku tak tahu jika Ino bisa sepintar itu membuatnya tertahan disekolahan.

Apa yang sebenarnya gadis pirang itu katakan padanya? Sampai-sampai mau menunggu seperti itu?

Semakin mendekat, bunyi jantungku semakin terasa berdetak keras. Apa yang pertama kali harus kulakukan?

Menyapanya dulu? Tapi kami sudah lama tak saling menyapa. Mendesah lelah, akhirnya aku berhenti tepat disampingnya. Nampaknya dia masih tak menyadari keberadaanku disisinya. Tanganku terjulur hendak menyentuhnya namun tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh membuat mata kami saling beradu.

Ini kesempatanku.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, tanpa pikir panjang aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya. Benar-benar singkat. Karena begitu aku merasakan bibirnya, yang ternyata begitu lembut, secepat kilat aku melepasnya dan bersiap melarikan diri.

Dan sialnya kenapa saat aku berbalik, kakiku tak bisa berlari?

Aku menoleh dan medapati tangannya kini tengah menahan tas gendongku. Aku menelan ludah berat.

Gawat, apa dia marah?

Belum sempat aku bereaksi, tangannya lebih dulu bergerak gesit mencengkram kedua kerah bajuku, menariknya kasar. Membulatkan mata dengan cepat, aku tak menyangka dia menciumku balik.

Apa aku tengah bermimpi?

Aku rasa tidak saat merasakan bibir basah itu melumat bibirku. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Tubuhku kaku ditempat. Aku bisa merasakan darah naik sampai ke wajahku. Dan aku tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana wajahku sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya karena tiket itu? Bodoh. "

Aku bahkan tak sadar ia melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang tengah tersenyum padaku.

Tunggu dulu..tersenyum?

"Aku tunggu nanti malam dirumahku. Kamu sudah lama tak berkunjung disanakan?" Ia mengacak rambutku. "Aku belum memberimu jawaban soal pernyataanmu waktu itu..."Dan ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

"Sen-senpai.."

Pernyataan? Pernyataan cintaku?

"Huaaaaaa...Sakuraaa kamuuu berhasill. "

Tubuhku merosot jatuh. Bahkan suara Ino yang menggelegar tak mampu mengalihkan pikiranku pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Aku mendapatkan tiket ke Brazil dan mendapatkan ciuman darinya?

_Am I get lucky?_

_._

_._

_._

_Empat orang nampak berdiri didepan sebuah kelas. Berdiri disamping pintu yang tengah terbuka. Menguping._

"_Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kamu bisa tiket ini untukmu. Tapi kalau tidak mau, lebih baik aku jual saja." Terdengar suara Kiba dari dalam. _

_Sunyi sejenak._

"_Oke baiklah. " Suara Sakura yang kini terdengar._

"_Deal_?"

"_Deal_."

_Pemuda pirang itu menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam sana._

"_Kiba berhasil. Well, kita dapat tiket liburan ke Eropa." Ino berucap riang. Ia melirik kearah Neji dan Shikamaru dan kemudian tertawa._

"_Kiba memang hebat." Neji menimpali, mata kelabunya menatap Naruto yang tengah bersidekap._

"_Bagaimana, Naruto? Kami menjalankannya dengan mudah bukan?" _

_Pemuda pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menyimpan tangannya disaku celana. "Kalian bisa mengambil tiketnya dimobilku. Setelahnya biar aku yang urus." Dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi dengan sudut bibir terangkat. _

**-THE END-**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

Kegalauan yg berakhir dgn fanfic.

Hate U brother nya akan aku usahakan publish hari Jumat/sabtu ^^


End file.
